Between Hope and Destiny
by Lrynch Fruhling
Summary: Aku akan tetap terus berharap layaknya sebuah pohon, Pangeran./Hanya sebuah cerita sederhana yang berpegang teguh pada kuatnya harapan sebuah pohon yang menantikan kehadiran sebiji buah yang dinamakan dengan—/Re-publish/Prolog/RnR?


Di sebuah taman yang terletak di pusat kota—kita sebut saja kota itu dengan nama Konoha—tampak dua orang gadis yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang. Seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu saat ini sedang berkutat dengan sebuah kanvas berukuran kecil dan beberapa perlengkapan melukis lainnya—sebuah kuas dan sekotak cat minyak. _Emerald_-nya sesekali melirik sebuah pohon besar dan tua yang sedang menggugurkan daun-daunnya demi menghadapi musim dingin yang sebentar lagi akan datang menyapa bumi Konoha.

.

_Lagi-lagi harapan itu kembali tumbuh, lalu perlahan-lahan menghilang diterbangkan oleh angin keputusasaan…._

.

"Ini minumanmu, Sakura," ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang—gadis satunya lagi—seraya menyodorkan sebotol air mineral kepada Sakura—nama gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

Sakura meletakkan kanvas yang sedari tadi dipangkunya ke sebuah ruang kecil di antara dirinya dan Ino. Setelah itu, gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu menoleh, "Terima kasih, Ino." Tangan putihnya mengambil botol tersebut lalu ia membuka tutup botol tersebut dengan sekali gerakan memutar. Dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit, Sakura berhasil memindahkan cairan putih bening yang terdapat dalam botol tersebut ke dalam saluran pencernaannya untuk diproses.

Ino—nama gadis _blonde _itu— yang melihat tingkah sahabat kecilnya itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil. _Aquamarine_-nya kemudian beralih ke kanvas yang menceritakan sebuah kisah di balik goresan-goresan cat minyak tersebut.

"Sakura…," tutur Ino seraya menatap Sakura yang kini sedang membereskan peralatan melukisnya.

"Ya, Ino? Ada apa?" respons Sakura, melirik Ino sekilas sebelum ia kembali membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Objek lukisanmu sejak dulu tidak pernah berubah, ya?" celoteh gadis _blonde_ tersebut tersenyum tipis.

"Hah?" Sakura menatap Ino dengan sorot pandang penuh tanda tanya, "Maksudmu?"

Jari telunjuk Ino mengarah kepada pohon tua yang tadi menjadi objek Sakura saat melukis tadi. "Kau selalu suka melukis pohon yang sedang menggugurkan dedaunannya. Kau masih belum bisa melupakan dia, ya?" tanya Ino, membuat Sakura terdiam beberapa saat.

"Aku suka pohon bukan karena dia, Ino. Aku menyukai pohon karena…"

.

_Aku ini seperti sebuah pohon yang selalu menumbuhkan dedauan muda setelah para tetuanya telah pergi dibawa oleh sang angin…._

_._

"Karena?" Ino menatap Sakura dengan sebuah alis yang terangkat.

Sakura beranjak dari bangku yang sejak satu jam yang lalu ia duduki, "bukan apa-apa. Ayo kita pulang, Ino," ucap Sakura, melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat terpotong beberapa saat yang lalu. Setelah berucap demikian, Sakura langsung melangkahkan kedua kakinya, meninggalkan sahabatnya yang masih duduk di bangku taman tersebut.

"H-hei, Sakura! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" seru Ino sambil berdiri, tak lupa gadis bermarga Yamanaka tersebut mengambil kanvas Sakura yang tergeletak tak berdaya di bangku taman tersebut.

"Aku akan tetap terus berharap layaknya sebuah pohon, Pangeran. Maka dari itu, cepatlah kembali ke hidupku," gumam Sakura pelan tersenyum miris.

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menepuk pelan bahu Sakura, "Kau ini kenapa, sih, Sakura? Kenapa tadi kau meninggalkan aku?" tanya Ino.

"Ng, maafkan aku, Ino. Aku hanya ingin cepat pulang. Hehe," tutur Sakura seraya menggaruk puncak kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

_Ini adalah sebuah cerita sederhana yang berpegang teguh pada kuatnya harapan_—

—_sebuah pohon yang menantikan kehadiran sebiji buah yang dinamakan dengan_—

—_**buah cinta**__._

_._

_._

_**Disclamer**_

**Naruto **_is _**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Lrynch Fruhling **_**Proudly Present**_

_**A **_**SasuSaku **_**Fanfiction with the title**_

_Between Hope and Destiny _

_**with some warning inside**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N:**

Apa ada yang kenal dengan judul fict ini?:'3

Yaps, bener! Ini fict pertamaku yang bakal aku rombak abis tapi tetap dengan inti cerita yang sama kayak dulu hehe :D

Oke, aku tau ini fict meski uda di repub tetep aja—mungkin—jelek. But, ini masih prolog, bukan? Haha :3

Kenapa aku nge-republish fict ini? Karena aku uda ga dapet feel lagi dengan fict yang lama itu. Jadi, daripada di discontinued, yah aku republish aja lagi hehe. Gapapa, kan? XDa

Oke, ini baru prolog, jadi maapkan diriku kalo wordsnya masih dikit(banget) yaa hoho*ketawa nista*

.

.

_**Mind to gimme a feedback, Minna?**_

.

.

_Sign,_

_Lrynch Fruhling__** [02052012;17.12 wib at Jambi]**_


End file.
